


Lust for Life

by ShineYunhyeong21



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Broadcaster Yunhyeong, Crack-ish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pornstar Bobby, Pornstar things, Rest of iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineYunhyeong21/pseuds/ShineYunhyeong21
Summary: The Daily Life of Yunhyeong, an Ex-Pornstar turned Broadcaster/Live-er(?), and his Pornstar boyfriend, Bobby.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @LazyKONIC for the title suggestion. 
> 
> Also, I'm going abroad for 2 weeks and don't know if I'll be able to update, so if I do YAY and if I don't we'll have to wait until I get back. Um, and with that enjoy!

Setting the lights and making sure I looked good in the camera, I heaved a sigh of relief not understanding why I’m always nervous. It’s been a year since I started, so I have no real reason to be, but I just can’t help it. Running my fingers threw my bangs, I straightened them before pulling on my hoodie and checking the time. It’s currently 9:58pm meaning I have two minutes until broadcasting starts. Should I get something to drink? No because I’ll miss the time by doing that. Let’s just start.

Clicking around, the broadcast started allowing me to see the views and comments that came in fast. They’ve both grown over time, same with their understanding nature for the lifestyle I once pursued.

“Welcome. Welcome.” Greeting them, I smiled while playing with the strings that dangled with no use at the moment. “Where’s Bobby? Oh, he has a shoot today. He should be back in the morning though.”

Reading the questions, I ran off replies that I knew from the top of my head as I left the harder ones for after.

“Who’s Bobby? It seems we have some new viewers this evening.” Chuckling, I moved the mic around so that I could move closer to the desk. “Bobby is my boyfriend. We’ve been together for a year.”

There was instant understanding as others also replied with their own answers that offered more explanation.

“Oh, I almost forgot what this casting is about. Last live, I asked you guys if you had anything you wanted to know or advice on and I got a ton of questions. Should we get into it?” Turning away from the monitor, I grabbed the notebook off the couch sitting it on the desk in front of me. “Where should we start? How about we leave advice for the end and have some fun for now?”

They quickly agreed already knowing how they liked to hear my old set stories and whatnot. Flipping to the questions I wrote down, I scanned over them picking one that isn’t extremely repetitive.

_What’s your craziest set story?_

“My craziest set story would have to be when I tried the underwater sex shoot. They “rented” out an indoor pool saying that no one else would come as we’ve had the whole day. I topped that day, thankfully, but we were in the pool and I was about to insert myself into my co-star. Tell me why a family had entered just at the moment and the children jumped right into the water not even listening to the many ‘no’s that were being screamed at them. Let’s just say that the children were thankfully not scarred as we had both quickly covered up once we saw them. After that we’ve made sure that the place was actually rented out for us only.” Shivering at the memory, I could still see the parents shaking their heads disapprovingly before running out. “You find that as funny as I do? Okay, next question!”

_How did you get into porn?_

“Oh, okay, well some of you have been watching me from before I started broadcasting and many of you know that I used to be a porn star. I started when I was 18 years-old freshly graduated from high school. I got into it on a whim. I know a lot of you are excepting something crazier but it was purely on a whim. Don’t be an idiot like me, okay?” Pointing at the camera, I read the many replies that told me that they wouldn’t. “Smart asses. Anyway, I was in need of money and being young I surfed a lot of porn sites. I saw at the beginning of a video that they’d pay you approx. $1,000 for sending in your homemade sex tapes, etc., so I emailed the person asking if it was true and they said yes. At the time, I was in a totally different relationship with my high school honey meaning that I had a lot of his stuff. Hold on.”

Pulling on my hood, I pulled it down until it rested on the tip of my nose.

“If you saw those videos it was me, like this, masturbating in my boyfriend’s hoodies. Those were also the titles of those videos. Anyway, I got paid a lot of money so I just kept sending in videos until one day I got an email from a talent scout asking me if I was interested in becoming legit. Being young and in it for the money, I said yeah and that was really it.” Taking off my hood, I fixed my hair again reading the comments of those that never knew those videos were me. “Yeah, my boyfriend at the time broke up with me but I was getting paid so I didn’t really care until later on down the line.”

_Why did you stop?_

“I stopped to do this really. I mean, the director of my company wanted to venture out more and since I was their veteran at the time they asked if I could do it. I agreed on the premise that this would be a broadcast for other stars as I’d give them tips and whatnot. Soon, it became public after one of my lives had gotten uploaded onto a popular site.” Well, I do get paid more doing this, so it isn’t all that bad. “Do I regret it? No, not really. It’s nice being popular and in high demand but after a while you’ll get tired of set life.”

_Did you really not eat for three days during a shoot?_

“Yes, I really didn’t eat any solid food for those three days. I was literally surviving on this supplement shakes.” A bunch of why comments came up making me roll my eyes. “The thing is that when you bottom you can’t really eat anything the day before to prevent any unwanted interruptions. You also have to clean more especially if it’s a long shoot. At the time I was doing a CD shoot and I had a scene early in the morning, and then a scene at night. After my first scene I was so hungry but all they would give me is water and shakes to keep my stomach from growling on set, then the night scene came and I thought finally I could eat. Only problem is that we changed locations to use a school before it actually started so I drove hours out into the country to go to that shoot. We shot while the sun was slowly showing itself, then we left and came back later that evening to shoot another scene. That was the second day, okay? It was past midnight when we finished that scene was over and I had a train scene, so we went to a train station before anyone else was really on it and shot a scene there.”

Frowning, my stomach started to growl at the memory. I thought I would die during those three days.

“We shot the in between, not really important but follow the storyline scenes once the sun had come up. We did that until it was dark out and once that was over I literally scarfed down two whole pizzas and a whole 2-liter bottle of cola. That was my first time doing a CD like that, but after I soon learned the way around those so I never starved for three days again.” Laughing, I read more of the comments answering their questions along with the ones I wrote down.

By the time I finished the questions it was pasting midnight which meant that I needed to hurry up with the advice. Running through most of them, I tried to be as detailed as possible without going on a long rant or overboard. Making it to the last piece of advice, I gentle smiled crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned back into my chair.

“My last piece of advice is to be eager when it comes to things you want to do. I’m not saying being over the top eager, but be eager enough for others to realize that you really want it. Be it on a set, or at school, just don’t let life get down on you too much to the point where you lose your hunger. No one becomes the best by being lazy, so try your hardest even if you fail, okay? Failure isn’t the end, it’s a chance at a new beginning, okay?” Checking the time again, I began to close down my other monitor. “I want to thank everyone for being with me for these three hours listening to my crazy stories and great advice. I’ll see you later, good night.”

Reading the few good nights, I ended the broadcast with a sigh of relief, my mind instantly wandering to how the working one was doing. Turning off the computer, I stood heading out into the living room where I left my phone while in a rush. Sitting down, I picked it up scrolling through the many messages that littered my screen as many were on my social media from the broadcast I just finish. A lot of the messages were a thank you for the advice while others were the normal hate comments saying dumb things. You watched the whole thing, so that means you’re a fan, right? Clearing those and replying to the ones that actually mattered, I could now see the ones from the director as he told me the next broadcast needed to be on tips – I guess there are some newbies, I’ll ask Bobby for his help then. At the thought of his name, it popped up on my screen making my phone vibrate wildly in my hands.

“Hey, how’s work?” He sighed loudly in my ear and I just knew he was tired.

“I’ve been here all day and we’ve had to restart twice. I’m topping but they won’t take a break until we get this right and I’m starving.” Cooing him, I could already see him cringing at it.

“I would make you something but I’m about to sleep once I finish checking these messages.” Groaning, the sound of something falling had him smacking his lips. “What?”

“We’ve gotten new staff and let’s just say they’re the reason we keep restarting.” Leaning my head on the back of the couch, I nodded along to his words. “Did you eat?”

“Y-Yeah, I had a sandwich before my live.” Yawning, he laughed before giving me one back.

“Is that enough? You usually eat more than that.” My eyelids started to get heavy the more he voiced his worry. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Mhmm.” Pulling my knees up to my chest, I tucked them inside of my hoodie getting comfortable. “So, when do you get home?”

“Hopefully before sunrise but with the way how things are right now, I doubt it.” Yawning, again, I gave a light apology trying to keep myself awake. “Go to bed. I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay?”

Humming again, the phone fell from my ear as I finally gave into my body’s desire to sleep.

When I had opened my eyes, I was being strangled by a thick bicep that covered half of my face making me blink slowly. The body was pressed tightly into me and the legs wrapped around my own, and as he used his other arm as my pillow I couldn’t help the small laugh that left my lips. Glancing up at him, his whole face seemed to relax even though his loud snoring made it known that he was knock out. Well, I might as well enjoy it while it’s here. Turning a little to get more comfortable, his eyes cracked open meeting my wide ones having momentarily forgotten that he isn’t a heavy sleeper.

“Why didn’t you move us to the bed?” Lightly shrugging, he tried to further pull me into him knowing that there isn’t much room on the couch. “You moved us to the widest part, and took the cover off the bed, but you don’t know why you didn’t move us to the bed?”

“I was too tired to try and carry you to bed; plus, you looked uncomfortable bunched up like how you were, so I just smoothed you out.” Shaking my head, I couldn’t help but notice how bright the living room is – oh, I forgot to close the blinds last night.

“Well, can you let me go so that I can clean up and cook?” Making a noise as if he was thinking on it, he shook his head back turning a little so that he had his weight on me.

“Do it later. We both don’t have anything to do today, let’s sleep in more.” Asking what the time is, he shrugged again clearly not caring about the time. “Shush, just sleep with me.”

“Fine, but you have to help me with my live on Friday.” Nodding, he soon fell back asleep leaving me to listen to his snoring again.

At least he said he was going to help.


	2. Grocery Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong and Bobby go grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll be able to update any time soon, so enjoy this.

Walking into the store, I grabbed the basket pushing it ahead while the other walked next to me talking explicitly about the day he had yesterday. He worked with a friend of ours, Junhoe, shooting a roleplaying scene. He talked about stuff I had become numb to hearing from the many years of doing it, but those that we passed looked at us with turned up faces. Here we go, again. 

“Can you talk quieter? No one other than me would like to hear about your filming escapades.” Staring at the vegetables, I went over the recipe in my head again before bending over to grab the lettuces at the bottom. 

“They talk loudly about how their husbands are lazy bums, so why can’t I talk about my job?” Giving up, I told him to continue as I finished grabbing the vegetables we needed. “Oh, did you know that June got a tattoo on his hip? I was a little surprised during filming.”

“Why would that be surprising when you have them yourself?” Moving us to a different spot, I glanced around trying to find the meat. 

“Because he’s never had one before but now, he has one, so it’s surprising. I lost focus a little at the sight of it which had my thrust slowing down as I tried to read it.” A gasp was heard from next to us making us both look up from the meat to see an older lady shaking her head at us. 

“I told you to talk quieter.” Apologizing for his words, she gave us a dirty look before running away. “Look at what you’ve done.”

“It isn’t like I showed her my dick or ass, so why the hell is she so surprised?” Walking away, I went into one of the aisles remembering that he was running low on his favorite ramen. “Is it prohibited to talk about sex in public?”

“Yes, especially when you’re with your boyfriend.” Honestly, I didn’t care as he’s seen and heard many of my set stories, but for this sake I needed him to calm down a little. “Now, do you want spicy or extra-spicy?”

Turning towards him, he had a deep frown on his face before motioning for me to get the regular spicy one. Nodding, I put the other pack bag immediately feeling his dick pressed against my ass as he held my waist laughing. Who is this child that has entered this grown man’s body? Straightening up, he stayed pressed against me as we continued shopping for other things that the house needed. Asking him to get this cleaning wipes, he finally left me alone to run two aisles over to get it. 

“Excuse me?” Swallowing my sigh, I glanced at the guy who walked up to me looking a little star struck. “You’re Song Y-Yunhyeong, right?”

“Yes?” He gulped loudly which had my eyebrows furrowing and my head tilting. 

“C-Can I get a picture? I was a huge fan.” Laughing, I gave him a smile before nodding allowing him to take out his phone for his long-awaited picture. 

Snapping a few, he thanked me running off to join his friend who waited for him at the end of the aisle looking shocked by our interaction. The moment they walked away, a hand came smacking my ass harder than need which had me yelping in surprise. It caught the attention of the others in the aisle with us making me apologize for the disturbance. Glaring at the one in the wrong, he just gave me his normal toothy smile as if he hadn’t just put a dent in my ass. 

“I can’t believe someone as old and wrinkled as you, still has fans and gets recognized.” Balling up my fist, he backed away making this huge circle only to grab the basket caging me in. 

“Are you forgetting that we’re the same age?” Placing his head on my shoulder, he pushed the basket along to checkout. “Just because I started before you, doesn’t make me old, Rookie.” 

“Rookie? I’m in my second-year, thank you very much.” Giggling at his childish answer, I pointed him towards one of the lines that didn’t have many others in it. “Hey, when we get home why don’t you show this new dog a few of your old tricks?”

“Weren’t you just complaining about your dick hurting, and that you couldn’t wear jeans because it hurt too much?” Moving out of his little cage, I went in front of the basket ready to place the groceries on the conveyer belt. 

Glancing down at his sweatpants, he opened his mouth quickly closing it as he knew I had a valid point. Smacking his lips, I couldn’t help but laugh knowing that he’ll be bothering me for the rest of the day just for a little something which he isn’t going to get. He offered to pay for the groceries in hopes of getting something in return – he’s sly but not that sly. Using his card, I paid for it thanking him for his patronage before taking the basket and heading out to the car. Putting the bags in the trunk, he took the basket to the cart holder while I got into the passenger seat scrolling through the messages I had gotten. 

“How about a kiss?” Turning up the radio, he turned it right back down turning to stare at me in wait for my answer.

“No, because kissing with you leads to more than kissing and we’re in a public place.” Finally giving in, he started the car backing out of the spot and heading home. 

The car ride was filled with ‘so’ and ‘really’ which I ignored in favor of replying back to the Director who kept asking me to do stuff and talk about certain things. Making it back, we both took two arms full of groceries each and using my leg to closed the trunk we got onto the elevator heading up to the spacious apartment we both shared. It was a ride watching him try and press in the door code with his nose and any other body part before giving up to use his bright red fingers. Once the door opened, I held it with my foot as he rushed inside throwing the bags onto the counter making me soon follow. 

“I can’t feel my arms.” Agreeing to his statement, I rolled them around, massaging them a little to get the blood flowing again, before taking off my coat and heading into the kitchen. “You should give me a massage.” 

“Nope.” Un-bagging the first thing I saw, he whined loudly throwing a tantrum on the couch. 

“Why?!” He’s always trying to act cute not knowing that I stopped falling for it a few months into the relationship. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Fine, I’ll give you one but no funny business, okay? I need to be able to stand when I cook.” His face suddenly popped up from the couch with a wide smile that made him look even more childish. 

Putting up the rest of the groceries, I grabbed what I needed to make dinner peeking every so often at the TV that he watched on a volume that was higher than needed. Chopping up the vegetables, he suddenly yelled telling me not to put a lot but I ignored his words doing what I wanted to anyway. He’s going eat it whether he likes it or not. Making it like how a parent would for a child, I mixed the vegetables into the meat before shaping it and throwing it into the pan to cook. Cooking it, until it had a nice brown color, I plated the meat while using the grease and stuck piece to make the sauce. 

“Is it done yet? I’m hungry and ready for my massage!” The thought of spitting in his food was a nice one but I thought against it knowing that he’d eat it deliciously anyway. 

Putting the rest of the food on the plates, I turned off the stove moving the pots from the hot burners onto the cooler ones, making my way into the living room. Sitting it down on the coffee table, he sat sliding down the couch to sit on the floor with me. Taking the drinks out my pants, I sat them down listening to him as he asked me about where they exactly came from. He has no right to be picky when he was just trying to get into my pants a few minutes ago. 

“Shut up or I’m not giving you a massage.” Stuffing his mouth with the food, he hummed giving me a thumbs up not even knowing that it was 60% vegetables – the ones he told me not to put a lot of. 

Eating in semi-silence, we finished rather quickly, the only problem was that he kept using his toes to play with my pants. Kicking his legs away, I stood grabbing our dirty dishes and putting them in the sink I washed my hands telling him to do the dishes after his long-awaited massage. Agreeing, I headed into the bathroom finding some left-over baby oil, so coming back out with that and a towel, he had pulled off his shirt. 

“Lay on the floor. I don’t want to ruin the couch.” Pushing the table away, I laid down the towel which he immediately jumped on. “What’s troubling you today, sir?”

“Everything.” Rolling my eyes, I put some oil on my hands and a little on his back rubbing it in lightly before kneading down. “Ah, that hurts, sir.”

“You’re all knotted up. Maybe you should stretch before you go to set next time.” Continuing to knead at the area he said hurt, he gritted his teeth being a little baby. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not as much, but yeah.” Letting up a little, he sighed in relief not knowing that it’ll take longer for me to get the knots out at this pressure. “Yunnie?”

“Hmm?” Moving lower down his back, I added more oil waiting on him to say something. 

“I love you.” My hands stopped moving at the sudden statement which gave him enough time to flip over, taking my wrist in his own. “Why so silent?”

“It’s out of nowhere, and I love you, too, idiot. Now turn back around so that I can finish what I started.” Pulling me down, I used my hands to give us some distance already knowing what he’s trying to do. “Stop, Bobby.”

“Why? You know you want me too.” True, but not while he’s in pain – I’m not heartless. 

“Friday, okay?” That’ll give him two days to be fully healed and completely useful. “I’ll let you do whatever you want after the live. Deal?” 

Nodding, he let me go turning back onto his chest allowing me to take my seat back on his calves once more. By the time I finished his massage, it was late so slapping his ass in revenge, I told him to shower and go to bed. Washing my hands, I jumped right into bed spreading myself out listening to the water run in the bathroom. I slipped off my clothes while laying down not wanting to get up, and reaching over the edge I came in contact with one of the many hoodies we owned, so throwing it on I crawled under the covers. Humming, it drowned out the sounds of the shower and him cursing as he almost slipped to the point that I didn’t even know he entered the room until he was poking my face. 

“Tired?” Shaking my head, he took that as a cue to flop down on top of me – I swear, I’m going to be flattened like a pancake one of these days. “Can I get that kiss I asked for earlier?” 

“Only if it’s a kiss.” Taking hold of the hood, he leaned down placing a kiss on my nose before moving to my cheeks. “I thought you said a kiss?”

“I didn’t say where.” Placing his lips on top of my own, he slowly worked my mouth open causing my hands to get tangled in his messy, damp, hair. 

His tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding, his hands tugging harshly on the hood as if to bring me even closer. Which wasn’t possible being that there was no room left to breath inside of it. Taking the tip of my own between his teeth, he pulled back eyes staring deep into my hazy mind, only to give his teeth a little pressure. This is why I told him no because the air gets too heavy and then it leads to something more – not like I mind, but in this situation I do. Sucking on my tongue, he soon let go causing a string of saliva to appear before snapping in the gap he left. Letting go of my hood, I fell back bouncing off the pillow and he followed lips attaching themselves to my jaw, nipping and sucking ever so softly. 

“I hate you.” The words were airy as they left my mouth, making me grip his roots tighter at the harsh suck he gave to my neck. 

“Mhm, good.” My whole body trembled at the words that were being spoken into my neck, melting my defense. 

Lightly grinding against me, I knew that was the limit, so detaching him from me, I rolled him onto his spot. The confused look on his face was priceless but I only winked before pulling the strings on my hood, typing them not too tight. 

“Good night, baby.” Waving at where he laid, I turned my back on him trying my hardest to calm down my erection not wanting him to know that he got to me. 

“I hate you, too.” Softly chuckling, he scooted close to me but didn’t do anything else. “I better get double on Friday.” 

“Shut up, hurt dick.” 


	3. Friday Night Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The live we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time going down the Porn star route, so I tried to make it as detailed as possible without going overboard to Cringe town. Anyway this is the first smut of this story, enjoy.

Friday is finally here and as I set up for the live, he stuck close to me watching me like a predator would its prey. Sometimes I wonder if he left his mind on set or if he’s just horny all the time. I’ll never understand it. Shaking my head, I moved our chairs around making sure we’d both be in the frame. Once everything looked perfect, I sat down motioning for him to take his as well with a wide smile. It’s been a while since we’ve both done a live together. He usually just pops up in the background from time to time. 

“What are you so happy about?” Glancing at the time, it was 9:59pm meaning we need to start. 

This is a private broadcast unlike my other ones meaning that you had to be invited to join, and after finding out that the Director sent the invite to 20 people, I couldn’t help but be nervous. It’s just tips, so I had nothing to really worry about, right? Plus, Bobby’s with me, so that instantly makes everything better. 

Staring it, I watched the numbers flood in take the few extra that went over the give number. It’s the Director and some of the new staff that don’t do the porn. 

“Welcome.” Greeting them, the smile on my face brightened as I read about how they were nervous. “There’s nothing to be worried about, okay? I’m only here to answer questions and give tips. I should introduce myself and my guest.” 

They all knew who we were as a few of Bobby’s fan started spamming asking about him changing his hair among other things. It must be nice to start late. 

“Well, Bobby here is going to help me if there’s anything I need to demonstrate or that he can explain better than I can. Now, give us your questions and worries.” Waiting, they soon came in making me lean over the other to read them. 

_I’m clumsy when it comes to belts, it always ends up in a NG. How can I fix this?_

“Wow, that’s a great question. From my experience, when it comes to belts in the beginning not a lot of co-stars wore them as they found no reason to, but with the trends changing it can honestly be a hassle, right? Stand up, co-star.” Turning the chair, he stood leaving only his waist down in the frame. “I learned how to undo a belt with one hand, so that’s what I normally did, but with you guys being rookies it’ll take a while to get that down. Now, watch closely.” 

Staring at him, he sighed getting that I didn’t want any funny business out of him. We just started and I want to end this peacefully. Pulling him closer, I took his belt in my hands ready to give them a proper tutorial. 

“First, you slowly pull the end out of the holder making sure to hold it firmly. With your other hand, hold down next to the buckle and when you pull with the hand holding the end it should pop the metal out of the leather. Grabbing hold of the buckle, you pull from their taking it off. Walla!” Holding his belt in my left hand, I dangled it around taking notice of how his pants slowly fell. “Here you go, buddy.” 

Looping it back through, he flopped down scoring closer to me – we were suddenly sharing an arm rest. Scrolling back up to the top, I prepared myself to read the next question/concern. 

_Are fisting scenes painful?_

“Truthfully, I never really liked to do them, and it’s not because it hurts but I just didn’t like it. The first time I did one, the pain was there and the stretched burned a lot. After that I tried to maneuver away from them, but then again, it’s all personal preference.” Humming, I felt a hand sneaking its way up my hoodie causing me to glare at him. 

_How many people are in the room during filming?_

“That depends on the shoot and the director, but you can expect at most ten for smaller scaled films and up to twenty for larger scaled films.” They must be scared of doing that in front of a bunch of people. “I know it might seem scary or embarrassing, but it’s extremely quiet on set during filming, so it’s like they’re not there until you look.” 

The memory of my first shoot popped up into my head and all I could really remember is being so nervous that I threw up. Not on anyone or anything, but it was right before filming had begun. 

“What about Bobby? Did he find it scary or embarrassing?” Reading the question, I glanced over taking in how he was slouched in his chair staring at me. “Did you?” 

“Well, I became a star to meet the person I’ve been infatuated with for 5 years, so I was more so determined than anything else. In the end, my hard work paid off, right?” Smiling at me, he lightly kicked my foot at having told that story, again. “If you’re wondering his ass is still great.” 

“Yah! No one was wondering about that!” I’m starting to regret asking for his help. 

_What if I don’t want to kiss my co-star?_

“Then just say so, but it might make shooting awkward as the viewers tend to like it more when there’s some type of foreplay. Just talk it over and they’ll see what to do, especially if they really want you to star in their film.” I’m guessing they aren’t too fond with swapping saliva with everyone, which is understandable. 

_Isn’t it weird watching your boyfriend fuck other people? Even if it is his job._

“No, not really. I mean, even when we first got together, I was still in the business, so we were both “sleeping” with other people. It’s a job, and like any others it can’t be help what goes on at that job. Plus, I’d never get jealous over his co-stars as many of them are close friends.” Laughing, I ran through the rest of the top question making my way to the newer ones at the bottom. 

_I’m not confident in oral, what should I do?_

“Practice. It’s the only way you’ll ever get better, be it on a roll or actual person, practice. You should also get to know your co-stars before going in as many of them like to take oral into their own hands or they’d rather take a hand job. Like I said before it’s all personal preference.” My chair suddenly turned taking my eyes off the monitor and onto him. “What are you doing?” 

“Shouldn’t we demonstrate?” Glancing at the screen, I shook my head trying to keep him from sliding out his chair. “You said I could do whatever I want, right?” 

Grabbing the middle of the shorts, I decided would be good to wear, he moved them aside making my semi-hard dick flop out. Chuckling, he disappeared from the sight of the monitor and it took everything in me to stay calm. The comments flooded with curiosity and the only answer I had was to cover my mouth as he started rimming me. He didn’t do it often, so for him to suddenly – it took my breath away. Grabbing at the camera, I knocked it over so that it fell onto the desk showing only the table. 

“I thought you liked being on camera?” Laughing against my hole, his warm breath made me shiver as I slide down the chair more. 

“Ah, no.” The circle he licked around it before kissing it had my leg on the desk for extra support – I’ll surely be getting chewed out for this. “S-Stop, I need to – ah – finish this LivE!” 

“Finish it then.” I fucking hate him. 

Giving up, I ended the live giving all my focus to him as I tangled my fingers in his hair pushing him closer. He needs to get on with the tongue action, all this licking is making stomach tingle. His hands that were holding my ass steady, gripped tightly as they spread me further open causing his amused laughter to become muffled. Using his thumb, he suddenly slipped it inside making me clench up, gripping at his roots tighter as he used it to slip his tongue inside. Panting, my hips started to move on their own wanting more for him, but being the tease, he is, I suddenly lost the appendage. 

“Stay still, Yun.” Whining, his hands gripped even tighter making his nails dig into my skin. “Okay?”

“Mhm.” Pouting, I gave him a short nod that had him slapping my thigh with a pointed look. “Okay.”

Ramming his tongue back inside, one of my hands left his hair to grip the back of the chair trying my hardest not to move as he thrusted it in and out. Swirling it around, he barely brushed past my spot which had my eyes rolling back wishing that he’d stop being a fucking tease. Not to mention, the loud and obscene slurping sound that had my stomach knotting up and legs shaking, wasn’t any better. Leaving my insides once more, he licked a pointed strip up from my hole, over my balls, and to the tip of my bright red and leaking tip. Kissing it, he soon took it in his mouth swallowing me down to the hilt laughing at my sudden scream of pleasure. The warmth of his mouth contrasted greatly with the coolness of the room that had my exposed skin battling for a perfect temperature. 

“W-Wait, stop – no,” Biting my lip, he continued bobbing his head ignoring my pleas because I was going to come if he kept this up – fuck it. “’m coming!”

He took it all with a smile, and as he pulled off sucking me clean, I groaned loudly not being able to feel my legs for a few seconds. Taking my hand, that was in his hair, he held it in front of his mouth, opening it slowly, allowing my release to rush onto my palm. Well, the one good thing about your boyfriend being a Porn star is that everything starts looking hot as fuck – I wonder if he felt the same way? 

“There you go.” Slapping my thighs, he moved back as if he was going to leave but I slide off the chair pushing him against the ground. 

“Didn’t you say that I should give you double?” With the mixture of jizz and saliva in my hand, I used my other hand to keep my shorts to the side as I gave him a show. 

Sliding two fingers inside, I made sure he was looking as I slowly pumped them in and out, spreading my fingers every so often. His chest heaved heavily - it’s clear he’s trying to not touch – he should. Adding a third, I let my shorts go to place a hand on his chest to steady myself. Moaning, he suddenly looked from the show up to meet my eyes that were hooded in lust, the smirk on his pushing me to work faster. When I felt I did enough, I wiped my shiny hand on his pants so that I could undo the belt I shouldn’t have told him to put back on. Ripping it out of the loops, it clacked from where it had landed on the floor, making me smile at his smirk. Pulling down his pants and underwear in one go, he sprung out looking better than he had a few days ago, at least he’s doing what I asked. 

Moving my shorts aside, I slowly slid down him taking it all in with a small hitch in my breathing. Once we were flush against one another, I let out a shaky breath as it’s been a while – we’re both busy, especially him. 

“How do you want it?” Squeezing the words out through clenched teeth, he sat up pushing me on my back with this dark look in his eyes. 

“I got this.” Humming, I moved around a little giving him the go ahead. 

Starting off slow, I took a shaky breath as he pulled all the way out before pushing back in just as slow. The speed of his thrust picked up making my back arch off the ground trying to hold back my moans. He doesn’t get the satisfaction to hear them just yet. Seeing that I wasn’t giving him what he wanted, he fisted the front of my hoodie bunch it up in his tight fist and gave me pure satisfaction. Each thrust was sharp, hard, and one at a time making my gasp to hold in my screams. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Sucking in my lips, I blew air out of my nose looking at him again. “Huh? I don’t hear anything.” 

“Mhm – Ah – no.” Using his grip on the hoodie, he slammed my body down in time to meet his thrusts. “W-W-Wait, not so hARd!” 

“Sorry, but I can’t understand you right now.” Asshole, how dare he laugh?! “Not so what, who?” 

I see what he’s doing and two can play at that game. 

“Harder, Daddy.” Tilting my head, I gave him a lazy smile causing his thrust to instantly pick up. “Ah! Ah – fuck!” 

“I remember why I was so obsessed with you,” His breathing had become shallow and his words airy. “It’s because you have this fucked-out look on your face no matter what and it pisses me off.” 

Grabbing his arm, my nails dig into it as the pleasure was becoming too intense. Pulling in air through clenched teeth, he grabbed my leg pushing it into my chest angling his body to hit what he’s been hitting since the beginning. The moment it touched my eyes closed and my head flew back hitting the ground hard. Chewing my bottom lip, he stared at me in pure hunger and if it wasn’t for this being my second orgasm then I would have asked for another round. One we both didn’t need – or do we? 

Tightening up, I screamed as I came, again, body shaking uncontrollably as he still thrusted in at a fast pace. Asking him to slow down, he shook his head saying that he needed to get his time worth. When he finally did come, he slammed into me hard making my body tighten up, again, taking all, he had to offer. A sigh of contentment left me and as I turned to get up, he grabbed my hood making me look back to see that he was still very hard. 

“I’m not done, baby.” Gulping, I couldn’t help but to regret not letting him have it earlier. “Now, arch your back and be good for me.” 

My phone rang at that exact moment and using that as an excuse to escape, he smirked at me. Going to my bed side, I took it off the charger seeing the Director’s name. Answering, he started asking if everything was okay and as I cleared my throat, I felt a presence behind me. 

“What are you doing?” Pulling the phone away, I whispered watching as I pushed my front half onto the mattress. 

“Talk.” Here we go with him putting me on the verge of getting into more trouble. “Go ahead.” 

“Yunhyeong?” Putting the phone back to my ear, I apologized for my silence. “Well, is everything really okay? The live ended so abruptly.” 

“Yes, sir. I – AH!” The feeling of him thrusting back in had caught me a hundred percent off guard. “S-Sorry, um, something c-came uP!” 

“Are you okay, Yunhyeong?” Covering my mouth, I moaned loudly into it hoping that I got through this in one piece. 

“I-I’m f-finE, sir. Ugh!” Slipping his fingers into my hair, he pulled tightly at my roots making my head go back. “If you w-want, I can do a-another oNE at a l-later DaTE.” 

“I’ll check with them to see if they need anything else, for now you have fun, okay?” Gasping, I wanted to scream as he had caught on rather quickly – well what do you expect from a guy who specializes in porn. 

Hanging up, the phone fell from my finger bouncing on the bed leaving me to rest my head on the mattress once his grip loosened. Breathing heavily, I tried to ignore his other hand that was running up my side, fingers gripping at my waist. 

“Mhm, you did better than I expected.” Grabbing my spent dick, he slowly pumped it to match his thrust. “How did it feel?” 

“Shut up, please.” His chuckle sent a chill down my spine. 

“Sometimes, I remember all the crazy things we’ve done on set and when I imagine you doing that with other people, all I can do is scoff.” Licking my neck, I whined, clenching up again. 

“W- ah – Why? I’ve done majority of those things with o-others before yOU.” Biting down, he pressed a soft kiss to it, another chuckle leaving his lips. 

“I know, but then I remember that I’m the only one who can get a genuine reaction every time.” Side eyeing him, his head moved until our eyes had met. “That I’m the best you’ll ever have.” 

Scoffing, my eyes rolled not believing this sudden confidence. Yeah, he’s great but the only difference between him and the other greats is that I’m in love with him. Which automatically makes him the best, but he doesn’t have to know that. It’s kind of cute seeing him like this. 

“Cocky, much?” Smiling, he grabbed my face pulling me into a kiss. 

“Nah, I just know what I’m taking about because,” Grunting, he pressed his body tightly against my own making my breathing shaky, again. “You’re mine, forever.” 

“What bullshit are you – Mhm – spouting?!” My body shook but nothing came out making me sigh. 

“It’s not bullshit if it’s true.” Coming, once more, he pulled out leaving me to hold onto the sheets. “I still have one more in me, but I’ll let your old body rest for now, gramps.” 

His words didn’t faze me as he clearly forgot I always have the upper hand, that what he gets for being a kinky son of a bitch. Falling on my butt, my knees were bent and legs tucked in next to me. My clothes were a mess, especially my shorts, so putting some tears into my eyes I leaned back a little to look at him. Pouting, I bunched the sheets between my fingers ready to deliver my blow. 

“But, Daddy, I can’t move,” He gulped loudly watching as I wet my lips, “so, how about a bath?” 

“Hell yeah!” Trying to hold my laughter as he sprinted out of the room, I rolled my eyes instead. 

Leaning against the bed, I snickered a little listening to him curse as he filled the tub – it’s not even that hard. When he came back, he was butt naked looking proud, well he can be. Scooping me up, he almost dropped me twice on the way there and once we made it, I was sat on the toilet as he undressed me. Raising my arms above my head, he called me a child making me stick my tongue out at him. Taking off my shorts, the look in his eyes intensified but I covered myself up shaking my head at him. 

“Don’t be greedy, Bobby.” Grumbling, we both got into the hot water without any other problems. 

“Put your feet here.” Holding my ankles, he placed them on his shoulders as the tub was a little too small for two grown men. “Should I help you?” 

“No,” Shaking my head, again, I tossed the soap at him causing it to hit his chest. 

“You’re so mean to me. It makes no sense.” Here we go. “I’m just trying to take care of my baby, but you won’t let me. I’m heart broken.” 

“You think Chanwoo is mean to you whenever he steals your food as well.” Nodding, he clearly doesn’t know that he provoked others. “You take his stuff first, idiot. It’s retaliation.” 

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in the water knowing that I’m right. His hands slowly began to rub themselves up and down my legs as he mumbled about being tired. It is way past midnight, so that’s understandable. Next time, he’ll stop at one round. 


	4. Why would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housewife mood, an argument, and a possible trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update since I've been gone for so long. :)

“He wants to what?” Scoffing, I moved around the kitchen as Hyung, Jinhwan, sat at the table slurping loudly on a smoothie. 

“He said he wants to go on a trip. Why is that so hard to believe?” Wiping off the counters, he made this disgruntled noise before going back to his slurping. 

“It’s hard to believe with his jammed packed schedule. He literally gets two days off and works the rest of the week. How is he going to get time off to take a trip?” He did have a point, but he was the one who brought it up, so maybe he had more time off than I knew. “He should really think before he opens his mouth.” 

“Aren’t you his co-star for the next shoot?” He nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow at me. “You should ask him when his next days off are.”

“Why? Don’t you live together? Why should I go through the hassle?” Crossing my arms, I began to grumble a little not understanding why he’s so against me. “Stop making that face, Yun.”

“No, because whenever you want to know something about Chanwoo, I find out and tell you, but whenever I want to know something you always say no.” The color of my face deepened as I remembered all the awkward silences and embarrassment that me and the younger shared. 

“Fine, I’ll see.” Dancing, he rolled his eyes at me but I didn’t care at all, I’m getting information I don’t know, so why should I? “When does his shoot end anyway?” 

“He said his shoot today was short, so probably in an hour or two.” The front door opened right at the moment making my eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Or not?” 

Two – no, three – voices filled the foyer as they all laughed and complained about being tired causing Hyung and I to meet them before they came into the living room. We were met with the tired faces of Bobby, Donghyuk, and Junhoe who all smelled like sex and set. Greeting them, they called me a housewife before rushing into the bathroom to shower leaving Bobby behind with a wide grin on his face. Pushing his face away, I turned heading back into the kitchen as I should cook for them as this visit is so sudden and a little too early. 

“You go right into housewife mode whenever he brings company over. Why didn’t you cook for me?” Ripping the plastic off the meat, I stared at the smoothie he was still sipping on. “This isn’t food, it’s fruit and vegetables.” 

“Aren’t fruits and vegetables under the food category?” His lips formed a tight line, shaking his head with a look of disgust. 

“Yeah, until you blended it into a liquid.” He can never be satisfied, ever. “Just make sure there’s enough for all of us.” 

Sighing, I began coating the meat to make sweet and sour pork – oh, I should also make Tteobokki since Junhoe likes it so much. Setting the pork aside, I washed my hands before grabbing a pan putting oil in it and turning it on so that it could warm up. Grabbing another pan, I put water, dried kelp, and anchovies in it to make the base soup and letting that warm into a boil, I began to make the sauce for both dishes. While doing all this another presence had entered the kitchen leaning against the counter watching as I moved around without hesitation. The oil was finally ready, so taking the pieces of pork, I dropped them into it watching as they crackled and popped. 

“Don’t you think this is a lot? We could have got delivery.” Shrugging, I used tongs to make sure that the pork pieces didn’t stick together before checking on the other pot. 

“It’s fine. I’ve been here with Hyung doing nothing for a few hours, so it’s the least I could do.” The soup base was boiling making me grab the rice cake and paste I made. “You can chill in the living room, I got this.”

“Aww, my little housewife.” My face turned up but I took the hug nonetheless. “Call me when it’s done.”

“Go, shoo!” He started rubbing against me making me push him out of the kitchen, like company is right in the other room. 

Once he left me alone, I picked up my cooking speed not wanting to hear all of them whining at once – it was like a chorus of crying animals. Plating up the sweet and sour pork, I couldn’t miss the chance to decorate it nicely, and once it looked store front ready, I called Bobby to come and take it. He took the plate with a wide smile heading back to the living room hearing the uproar of voices at the sight of food. Coming back, he got silverware and cups so that they could drink without bothering anyone to get them cups. Taking the finished plate of Tteobokki, I grabbed a 2-liter of cola sitting it on the table along with the already dug in dish. 

“Thanks, baby.” Sitting, he patted my bottom as if I was child making me grab his hand to stop him, intentionally intertwining our fingers. 

“Save it for set, loser.” Laughing at Donghyuk’s words, I filled Bobby’s cup, again, glad that they came over. “That reminds me. I don’t know what’s up with you two but what we shot early has me absolutely exhausted! I need to reject any more threesomes with you two.” 

“You literally topped the both of us, so of course you’re exhausted. How can Hanbin even put up with such a low stamina lover?” A smirk came onto his face at the name of his boyfriend, who’s also a star. 

“Because I take my time until he’s a crying, begging, mess. If you want I can show you the video.” We all shook our heads making his eyebrows jump to accompany his knowing smirk. “How’s the normie, Hyung?”

“Chanwoo is fine, thank you for your concern.” Picking off Bobby’s share, I watched as the two started their meaningless bickering. 

“I still can’t believe that you got with someone who isn’t a star. Like, all your years in the industry and you choose some college student that looks like Yun Hyung.” Choking, a little, as he did have a point, I peeked over at Hyung to see the bright red blush on his face. 

“He does not look – okay, maybe they do, but that isn’t why I got with him! Plus, I didn’t want to end up like you three, I want normal? I don’t know.” I understood where he was coming from even though the other three really didn’t get it, especially Junhoe. 

“I don’t know why you guys date anyway; I mean, like come on there’s so much free pussy and dick out there and you three like to go home to the same ones all the time.” Here he goes with his bachelor speech that makes us roll our eyes every single time. “Yeah, it’s cute in a way, but I’m just saying.”

“Just because you want to taste everyone instead of settling down doesn’t mean that the rest of us do. When you find someone you like, you’ll realize the error of your words.” Rolling his eyes at me, he shot back with me not even being in the business anymore, so it doesn’t pertain to me. “Also, can you not talk about that stuff over food?” 

They continued to talk about the situation among other things until it had gotten late and the other two needed to run to their lovers. Junhoe left as well saying that he had a hook-up he needed to straighten out, and soon there were two. The other offered to clean for me, so laying down on the couch I put on a movie waiting for him to finish. It was in the middle from where we stopped last time making me give it my undivided attention. We’ve been trying to finish this for the last week, and it’s sad that we haven’t gotten the chance to do it in one sitting. 

Wet hands came grabbing my legs, making me jump before looking over to see his smiling face that I liked a lot. Smiling back, he threw my feet on his lap lightly massaging them. Turning back to the movie, my eyes instantly started to droop at the comfort zone I had entered. Forcing them open, I soon lost the fight only to be woken up by someone carrying me into the bedroom. 

“If you’re tired just say so.” Humming, he laid me down gently before climbing in next to me. “I really don’t want to go to set tomorrow. I can’t wait until our trip.” 

Patting his arm, I allowed him to talk about stuff he couldn’t as I slowly started to fall back asleep. I can always ask him to repeat it later. 

~ 

It’s two day before our trip and he’s on set. When he first told me, I shrugged it off as nothing but with the bags packed and me excited; it’s annoying me. Yesterday, I had gone to drink with Hyung wanting to wash these feelings away only to spend most of it listening to his drunken slurs. He basically said not to worry about it as we’re still going, and he had a point. So, I got over it only for him to run out on me saying that he was late. I was left to stare at the two plates of breakfast I had made in confusion before eating both of them. Its been pretty quiet around here lately and I think it’s starting to get to me. 

“Yah!” Flinching at the sound of the front door slamming, I stood off the couch to see an angry figure walking towards me. “Why the hell would you say that?!” 

“Calm down, okay? What did I say?” Dropping his bag, it thudded loudly against the floor. 

“You told Jinhwan that I’ve been having trouble getting it up these past few days, and he told everyone else. It was so embarrassing and not to mention I was under so much pressure that I couldn’t – UGH!” Storming into the bedroom, I stared at the door watching as he slammed that one as well. 

I did? I don’t remember letting that slip. Maybe I said it when I was drunk? How could he even remember that? 

Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the wall waiting until the whole house was silent. I can’t believe he’s really this upset over that, it happens to the best of us. That’s why I told him to lighten his schedule months ago. Going into the kitchen, I poured him a cold glass of water before lightly knocking on our bedroom door. Not hear a reply, I quietly stepped inside to see him laying as stiff as a board with his jacket still on. 

“Are you really mad?” Sitting on the edge of the bed, I sat the cup on the night stand. “Bobby? You’re really ignoring me.” 

He moved around only to go back to being his stiff self. I guess I’ll have to make him talk to me. Climbing on top of him, I straddling his waist, laying my head in the crook of his neck, and grabbing his hands I intertwined our fingers. Well, he didn’t hold them back, but I don’t care all that much. 

“You know, I went through the same thing one time because I was stressed out with a packed schedule. The first shooting I went to, my partner was female, and everyone thought I couldn’t get it up because I liked men. Do you know how embarrassing that was? I was getting made fun of for weeks until I took a long, needed, vacation.” Speaking softly, he hummed slowly pulling his hands out of my own. 

“What happened after that?” Releasing his hands, I sat up pushing his hood out of his face. 

“I went back and fucked the shit out of her and all my other co-stars that made fun of me, but that isn’t the point of me telling you this.” Opening his closed eyes, his eyebrow went up in wonder. “I told you because it’s nothing to be ashamed about. Once our vacation is over, you’ll go back to work and show them that nothing is wrong with you; and if you want I’ll cheer you on.” 

“Thanks, but I don’t think my co-stars want to see my boyfriend’s face while trying to have sex with me.” Squishing his face, he finally smiled, hands lightly playing with the area between my thighs and hips. “Sorry for screaming at you like that. My feelings were all over the place.” 

“It’s fine. I understand where you were coming from, but you owe me.” Pecking his frown, I fully sat up ready to move off of him so that he could rest. 

“Where are you going?” Sitting up, his coat fell down his shoulders making his hands grip my waist tighter. 

“Back to my drama. I’ve already cleaned and packed everything, so I have nothing else to really do.” Yeah, I have nothing to do nor am I planning to do anything. 

“I can think of something that you can do.” His eyebrows jumped making my head tilt in amusement. 

“I thought you couldn’t get it up, right?” Running, he chased after me screaming for me to come back. “Never!” 

“Song Yunhyeong, I’m going to kill you!” Sticking my tongue out at him, I tried to look for an escape route as I was now stuck in between the couch and window. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Jumping over the couch, he caught me mid-air slamming me down onto the leather that the couch was made of. “I surrender!” 

“Why? I haven’t even started my torture, yet.” Wriggling his eyebrows, I couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

But, I do hope he starts taking better care of himself and his work. 


	5. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the trip with a little role-playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but for the life of me I couldn't finish writing it, so it might suck a little, sorry again. 
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be, but just know that I'm back to working on this story. See you guys, next update.

Arriving at the hotel, I was dazzled by how nice and expensive everything looked. He must have had this idea for a while to pick such a fancy place. An arm snaked around my waist breaking my concentration on trying to figure out if the chandelier is on or if it just naturally glistened like that. I’ll surely be thanking him a lot during this whole trip.

“Come on, our room is waiting on us.” Nodding, I allowed him to guide me towards the elevator that will be taking us to our floor. “Press 12.”

Pressing the exact button, his hand traveled from my hip into my hair, fingers lightly gripping before releasing as if he hadn’t done anything. Chancing a glance down, I took notice of the tent in his pants that he must have still been sporting since I started teasing him in the car. The drive was a long one and his hand kept dangerously close, so it’s only right that I tease back, right? Giggling, I clutched the suitcase in my hands tighter, licking my lips a little. He’ll surely experience what it’s like to be on set with me once more.

“1205.” Walking slowly, I found the room watching as he slides the key into the slot before throwing the door open. “Wow, it’s better than the pictures showed.”

The room was huge as was the bed and everything else. The theme is white and gold with a touch of red every so often, and when I peeked in the large bathroom it was the same, just with black instead of red. Sitting the suitcase by the window, I took in the view that overlooked the city making it known that he didn’t really plan on leaving unless it was for food. He’s simple like that – if there’s activities right outside, then it means where there to play; no activities and just buildings, then food and fun.

“It’s late, so I’m going to go get us something to eat, okay?” Smiling, I waved him off and once the door closed, I went into the bathroom.

The tub that’s practically a jacuzzi called me over like a spell would. Petals covered the edge making my smile turn into a smile. He’d be gone long enough for me to fill this and get in before he opens the door. Guess I’ll be taking a bath before dinner. Turning on the faucet, water rushed out making me pour in this scented bubble solution that made the whole bathroom smell like roses and cherries.

Leaving the tub to fill, I went into our suitcase grabbing clothes for after the shower and sitting them nicely on the bedding, I went back to check on the water. It was filling rather quickly which was even better. Once it was to a decent level, I turned off the water starting to strip as I looked around the bathroom again. Mhm, this’ll surely be fun.

The scene was already made up in my head - I’m just waiting on my co-star. He’ll probably get pizza like he always does, but I don’t mind as long as it’s good. A shy smile came onto my face at the sound of the door opening, and as his voice came into ear range, I began to play my part.

“Yongsu?” He stopped talking, feet dragging themselves towards the bathroom door. “I thought I told you to let me bathe in peace! Mom said she wouldn’t be back till late, though!”

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” Jumping right into his role, I covered myself taking in the sleazy look on his face. “I’m Yongsu’s friend, Bobby. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah, yeah. Where’s Yongsu?” Peeking around his figure that blocked the door, he stepped in closing the door behind him. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Yongsu went back to Steve’s place, said he left his phone and wouldn’t be back until late. He told me to shower first, so how about we save water, Hyung?” Blinking slowly, I nodded acting as if I didn’t see anything wrong with it. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”

“Mhm.” Scooting towards one side, he slipped into the other giving us a good amount of space. “H-How long have you known Yongsu? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Umm, it’s been a while.” Swallowing the lump in my throat, I brought my knees to my chest cautiously watching him. “I never knew that he had such a good looking Hyung. If I did, then I would have come over earlier.”

“Thank you. You’re good looking, too.” Taking to staring at the bubbles, the water suddenly shifted making my eyes move upward to see that he was approaching me. “W-What-.”

“I was wondering if you would help me with something.” Sucking in a breath, I gave a curt nod causing him to stand, water rushing off and splashing loudly disrupting the bubbles. “How about it?”

The fact that he is hard and standing right at attention had me holding in my laughter. I need to keep innocent for as long as I can. Biting my lip, I scooted closer taking in how the bubbles and water slowly dropped off his dick. Licking up the underside, the bubbles collected on my tongue, some popping along the way. In my career, I’ve had the pleasure of tasting many different soaps and scented ones will forever taste the worse, but I’m not going to stop for that small reason. Taking the tip in my mouth, I sucked on it, teasing it with my tongue every so often as I used one of my hands to stroke the rest of it.

“Ah, why tease, Hyung?” Glancing up at him, a smile came onto my face, he should stay quiet.

Relaxing my throat, I took him all the way down to the hilt, moaning so that he went down even easier. His hips stuttered a little, but I held them back trying to ignore the way how my throat is starting to close up. When I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I pulled back watching saliva thickly leave my mouth, resting nicely on him. Swallowing him, again, I bobbed my head back and forth this time using my hand to give him even more friction. Curses left his mouth no matter the pace I went at making me nod in acknowledgement at the fact that he kept character. Well, he is one himself.

“Ah - fuck, Hyung! S-slow down s-some.” Pulling back slowly, his head dropped making eye-contact with me. “Fuck! I’m about to-.”

Completely removing myself, he whined loudly at the loss, but he couldn’t come just yet. Wiping my mouth, I looked at the collection of saliva and pre-cum that seemed to shine nicely like the water underneath the bubbles. He reached out for me to come back and finish, sadly, he was too slow which allowed me to climb out sitting on the edge.

“W-What are you doing, Hyung?” There’s a wall behind me, so leaning on it, I spread my legs before resting them on the edge as well.

“Just watch, Bobby.” Looking around, I saw some complementaries and picking the right one, I squeezed a decent amount on my hand.

Rubbing my hands together, one found its place wrapped tightly around my dick while the other lightly rubbed at my entrance. Pushing one finger in, a sigh of relief had left my lips as my head rested nicely against the wall. Pumping that one in and out for a few seconds, I added another one making my other hand start jerking me off while I fingered myself. The look he wore was a pleasant one and the fact that he stood in front of me, duck jumping with every moan, made it even better. Adding a third, he suddenly grabbed my wrist, removing my fingers and replacing them with his own making the pleasure even more intense. He started hitting spots I couldn’t with my own fingers which left me to scream in pure bliss.

“F-Faster!” As he picked up pace, so did my hand making my face scrunch up ready to release the tension in my lower stomach.

“Not yet, Hyung. I didn’t so you can’t.” Everything was taken away forcing my eyes open to see that he had a tight grip on my hand.

“Mhm. Yongsu does have such righteous friends.” He took my fingers in his mouth lightly nibbling and sucking them. “Well, how about we do something not so righteous? I’ll guide you.”

“What happened to the shy person that Hyung was a few minutes ago?” Shrugging, I took him in my hand making him come closer as I guided him towards my entrance. “I’m not a virgin, Hyung.”

“Then don’t fuck me like one.” The moment the tip touched he thrusted in causing my whole body to slam into the wall. “W-Well that’s a good start.”

The pace from the beginning was brutal as he gave no cares for the fact that my back was being rammed into the tiles at an inhuman speed. Grabbing my thighs, he slid my forward a little before pushing them up towards my chest causing me to gasp. I had nothing to hold onto besides him, but he kept jerking my hands away with his arms. Water from his legs were splashing up the side making it slipper which left me to hug myself hoping that he didn’t back up anymore.

“What? Didn’t you tell me not to act like a virgin?” Rolling my eyes, I had to stop them from going into the back of my head because this felt way too good. “You have nothing else to say, Hyung?”

“Ah – fuck! S-Slow down sOmE!” Not being able to take it anymore, I started to hit at his stomach in an attempt to get him to calm down.

“Hyung, it isn’t – Mhm – nice to tease, correct?” He stared me straight in my soul, hips snapping forward causing my head to hit the wall. “Correct?”

Biting my lip, I didn’t want to answer but he was going too deep and I need my guts to not be rearranged until after we eat. I mean, how else will the food digest?

“Huh? I can’t hear you.” Nodding quickly, he smiled down on me eyes almost disappearing – ultimately breaking character for a second.

He continued at this pace causing my mind to wander between the pain in my back and the immense pleasure that I’m receiving. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and a little quickly if I might add. His hips stutter before he was burying himself deep inside of me releasing everything that he had to offer. I was shocked by the fact that he had come so fast while I’m still hard as a rock, like what is going on here?

Where the hell is my long-lasting Bobby? Who is this quickie Bobby?

“Let’s go, again.” Pushing him off of me, I looked at myself still not believing that he had cum before me. “Aw, what?”

“Let’s finish bathing and eat before we do anything else, okay?” Trying not to show that I was annoyed, I slide back into the water ignoring my back pain in favor of scrubbing the bubbles into my skin.

“Okay?” He started to wash up himself, leaving me to glare at him because something is not right at all. e

We didn’t do anything for the two days leading up to this trip. He hasn’t had a schedule or anything, especially after what had happened on set; also, I haven’t seen or heard him jerk off, so what is this? Cheating is completely out of the equation because he knows that’ll only take one phone call for everything to go back to how it used to be. And, I don’t think neither of us want that.

Cleaning myself out, I finished washing before climbing out wrapping myself in a robe as I told him to drain the water when he’s done. Leaving the bathroom, the table held the pizza that he brought, so tossing open the box I sat down stuffing a slice in my mouth. The other emerged from the bathroom when I had gotten down to the crust making me choke a little. I forgot that water looks amazing on him, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I’m pitching a tent and pizza isn’t making it go away. 

“Get up.” Huffing, I did as he said causing him to slide in the seat, pulling me back down and onto his lap. “Feed me. I just did some hard work.”

Hard work? Oh my, I should so unappreciative, but I just can’t wrap my mind around any of this. No, let’s prepare for the next round and be content with that. I tell him not to be greedy, so I shouldn’t be selfish.

Grabbing him a slice, I turned around so that we were facing each other, and holding it out he leaned forward taking a bite causing sauce and grease to stain his lips. Licking it off, his hands started to rub at my thighs slowly inching their way up the robe and towards the elephant in the room.

“Keep feeding me, Yun.” I didn’t even know that I had been watching his hands so intensely causing me to jump. “Come on, I’m hungry~.”

“Fine, you big baby.” Holding the back of his head to steady it, I brought the slice closer and the moment he bit down his hand had grabbed my shaft with the right amount of pressure. “Ah – Ah, wait you can’t -.”

“I can’t what?” Why is he so mean to me?! All I do is love him and this is what I get!

While he moved his hand at a leisure pace, his other hand gripped my wrist stopping me from dropping his pizza as my hand started to shake. Taking another bite of the slice, his paced picked up causing my stomach to twist and mouth to drop open, hips unconsciously bouncing wanting more friction. I’m so close, and if he’d just go a tiny bit faster than I can relive myself, finally.

He was down to the crust when he decided to finally give me what I want causing me to cum all over his chest that he barely covered with the robe. My body shook violently as all the built up semen had come rushing out of me. Which brought me back to my earlier thought?

“Why did you – mh – come so fast earlier?” Panting, I caught my breath staring at him as he swallowed the last of the crust, my fingers pressed against his lips.

“I got too excited and I couldn’t help it, my bad.” Well, that makes sense. “That pizza is really good, though. We should get them more often.”

Nodding, lazily, I slid off his lap licking at his stained chest as it’s only right for me to clean up after myself. With my tongue point, I ran it down his abs slightly dipping it into his belly button, before flattening my tongue and running it all the way back up. Collecting as much as I could before it started to swipe itself around making a bigger mess, I looked up to see that he was watching me with a smirk on his face. Swallowing, I showed him my tongue as I went back to finish cleaning the tanned skin that I loved way too much.

“We should go to the beach, again?” Pulling myself up, I placed a soft kiss to his forehead not really keen on the thought of mixing pizza with semen any further.

“I’ll keep a mental note of that. For now, I think I deserve another round, don’t you think?” Shrugging, he suddenly stood walking towards the untouched bed tossing me onto it.

“Wait!” Holding him away from me, he stared down on me waiting on me to continue. “Kidding.”


End file.
